One Hundred Watchful Eyes
by trickstarcrow
Summary: A performer must put on a thrilling show in order to entertain his audience. IV has an interesting way of showing his guests a good time.


Thomas Arclight can be described as a man of many faces, as quoted by his two brothers. There are some days he enjoys dueling with a brilliant grin spread across his face. On other occasions, some individuals swear they've witnessed him with the most malicious smirk while facing his opponents. When Thomas takes time off from dueling, he spends his leisure time by participating in two prominent hobbies.

To say Thomas Arclight enjoyed dolls and puppets was an understatement. His collection started at a young age and continuously amassed to an impressive amount. From the most simplistic puppet designs to the intensely complex ball jointed dolls, visitors who laid their eyes on Thomas's doll/puppet collection failed to hold back their amazement. It was truly a respectable hobby worthy of praise and envy.

If one became aware of Thomas's masterpieces, they were bound to learn about his second hobby. He shared his passion for his dolls and puppets with his acquaintances, and if they seemed interested, he'd dive deeper into the discussion. At some point the topic of dolls and puppets would shift to an invitation to his home, for a tour of his collection and an overall good time.

"_A good time?" _They would ask, expressing befuddlement even before Thomas could explain his ulterior motives. A simple approach was all it took to convince a lovely man or woman to tag along for the ride.

"_Sex." _

A silly word in a hushed tone was laughably convincing.

When they entered his room, it became apparent the guest was immediately impressed by the presentation. Thomas refused to let his visitors be let down, for he was a man of dramatics and only strived for highest expectations. All of their questions were precisely answered as they browsed the massive doll/puppet collection. The cute designs were gushed at while the ball-jointed dolls were observed with a distant gaze. The antiqiue wooden puppets left the average person in awe. Unsurprisingly, the ball-jointed dolls and intricate puppets sent creepy chills down the watcher's careful eye, yet not enough to scare the guest away. However, the experience left the individual in a semi-trance laced with a tantalizing lust for thrills.

As soon as he noticed the person's change in behavior, Thomas would lead his partner to the bed, kissing their hand and running his fingers along their cold skin. He could utter bone-chilling whispers that sent shivers down the other's spine, and yet all he needed in exchange was the soft whimpers and moans that escaped his partner's lips. The words he whispered were cold but his fingertips left a hot trail down the person's body. Warmth would radiate down the other's arms, chest, stomach, and legs; watching the other squirm in arousal took little to no time when Thomas got to them.

However, Thomas remained oblivious to the fact that the trance _could _break, and it occurred rather rapidly. The spell breaks when the excitement starts climbing at an extraordinary pace for his partner, and the reality of the situation immediately falls upon the person in question. Their face would pale despite still fully experiencing the sexual sparks that riddled their body.

Thomas's eyes that looked down (or up) at them were far from the problem; the problem resided inside the room they were placed in. Being watched by hundreds of pairs of eyes was extremely unsettling for the visitor to the average person, and the guest was no exception. Alas, by this point they were reaching their climax so the person never backed out of the experience.

Upon finishing, the guest would inform Thomas they had an "appointment" or "plans" to attend to, throwing their clothes on before grabbing their belongings and dashing out the Arclight home. Of course, Thomas never understood why his guest was always in such a hurry to leave and this left him rather frustrated.

He'd approach his brothers one time, confessing this predicament to them. Their reactions were mixed, expressing concern and mild anxiety. Mihael approached his Thomas carefully, placing a cup of tea in front of him. "Brother, have you ever considered taking your guests to another room?"

Thomas scoffed. "Tch, why should I do that?" He shrugs and leans back in the chair, his brows furrowed in frustration.

Mihael sighed softly, holding the tray in front of him but remaining by his brother's side. "Your guests might prefer a change in atmosphere when spending… _time _with you." He rolled the last words off his tongue quite awkwardly.

Thomas sent his younger brother a puzzled look. "But I want my children to enjoy the show that I provide just for them!"

_Children? _Mihael forced a small smile, before shaking his head and turning around. "Therein lies the problem, brother," He replies softly, walking back into the kitchen and leaving Thomas in his still confused state.

He blinks a few times, before lifting his teacup to his lips and grumbling, _"What problem?"_


End file.
